Fertility
by Eliziane
Summary: Desta vez os agentes vão para o México atrás de uma criatura sobrenatural capaz de qualquer coisa para continuar sua linhagem.


Quem acompanhou a Série **Arquivo X**, deve ter notado que nem sempre o final de um episódio terminou bem ou com um abraço. Mas isso não significa que os personagens principais estavam menos ligados entre si. Mulder e Scully foram feitos um para o outro, como num molde. Há quem conteste, mas mesmo que fosse diferente, teria que ser assim.

**Fertility** trata de um assunto delicado. Envolve a essência principal da série, trava a velha batalha entre o irreal e o impossível. Leva nossos heróis de volta ao México em mais uma trama, e põe em xeque a incessante busca de Mulder pela **Verdade**, culminando em um desfecho intrigante onde Scully precisa ter fé e coragem para enfrentar o desconhecido.

Os personagens aqui citados não pertencem a mim. São de propriedade da **FOX 1013**. **Criação de Cris Carter**. O episódio é fictício e não tem pretensão comercial. Qualquer semelhança com nomes, pessoas ou acontecimentos terá sido mera coincidência.

Título: Fertility.

Categoria: Terror/Shipper

**Laredo, 05:59 pm.**

Bob Madison era o típico caminhoneiro americano; bronzeado botas e chapéu de cow-boy, barba por fazer.

Ao volante de sua carreta quatro eixos ele olhou pelo retrovisor e percebeu que um Corvette azul como que surgido do nada estava colado em sua traseira. Ele conhecia bem aquele trecho e sabia como era arriscado levar uma carga. Havia ladrões à espreita, com estratégias que nem o mais experiente motorista conseguia escapar.

Estava a dezessete quilômetros da fronteira do México, quase no destino final. Por isso não iria permitir que lhe roubassem a valiosa carga.

Pisando até o fundo no acelerador ele sustentou o volante bravamente em uma curva acentuada quando o Corvette colou no pára-choque causando sucessivas e bruscas pancadas que chegavam a estremecer.

-Maldito! – exclamou Bob puxando a arma da cintura – Vou encher sua cara de balas!

Com o sol começando a se pôr, um raio fraco de luz ofuscou os olhos de Bob, refletindo-se no seu retrovisor de tal forma que ele perdeu ainda mais o contato com o asfalto e a carreta oscilou como se fosse virar.

-Oh meu Deus!

Tardiamente Bob percebeu que o sol batera no pára-brisa espelhado do Corvette, formando um espectro letal, que lhe cegou a visão tempo suficiente para que a carreta tombasse junto com sua preciosa carga de equipamentos de Hardware.

**Prédio do FBI, 07:00 am.**

Scully chegou afogueada à sala de Mulder em tempo de vê-lo colocar os slides sobre a bancada da mesa e organiza-los em seqüência.

-Atrasada. – disse ele naturalmente - Lhe dei tempo suficiente para se arrumar depois que saí.

A observação a fez se deter e engolir em seco com as belas faces coradas.

-Bom dia para você também Mulder.

-E que dia, Scully. Sinto-me como um garoto, revigorado depois desta madrugada. – prosseguiu ele levantando finalmente os olhos para ela. Foi então que viu como estava bem em um terninho negro com blusinha branca por dentro, o cabelo sempre impecável e uma maquiagem suave.

-Você fala como se correr por dez quilômetros ao meu lado fosse uma das sete maravilhas – retrucou ignorando o olhar maroto dele e puxando a cadeira para sentar ao seu lado – Amanheci pregada. Quase não saía mais da cama, e a culpa é sua por ter me convencido a fazer dez quilômetros, quando só faço cinco.

-Você acaba se acostumando. A pior parte já passou, que foi me aturar nestes seis anos. Devia mesmo era me agradecer por coloca-la em forma.

-Como caçador de casos paranormais você é excelente, Mulder. Mas como Personal Trainer... – ela balançou a cabeça fingindo desagrado.

Mulder estava rindo e arrumando os slides.

-E por falar nisso, qual é o caso?

Ele se voltou para o projetor cuja luz acesa definiu a primeira fotografia de um homem bem vestido em um paletó com insígnia do FBI no bolso.

-Ele se chama Robert Madison. É agente do FBI. Todos o conhecem mais por Bob. Esteve trabalhando sob disfarce para apanhar uma quadrilha de bandidos quando desapareceu.

A segunda foto mostrava Bob vestido de caminhoneiro diante da carreta.

Mulder estava olhando fixamente para Scully quando ela pestanejou.

-Acha que foi seqüestro?

-Se foi, ninguém pediu resgate.

Ela também o encarou. Viu o brilho maroto em seus olhos e arriscou:

-Você está achando que é um Arquivo X.

-Boa menina! – exclamou estalando os dedos diante do nariz dela – Já consegue ler meus pensamentos! Estamos ficando bons nisso, Scully.

-Como você mesmo disse,acabo me acostumando.

Mulder mostrou a próxima foto sem disfarçar o entusiasmo e explicou:

-Seguindo minha linha de raciocínio, Bob investigava a quadrilha de ladrões, passando-se por caminhoneiro quando desapareceu misteriosamente sem deixar rastros. O FBI acha que ele foi abordado, mas adivinhe... A carga estava intacta.

-Não sei como você pode achar que é um Arquivo X, Mulder. Considere que algo pode ter atrapalhado a ação da quadrilha e eles pegaram Bob como garantia de alguma coisa. Ou talvez descobriram quem ele é.

Mulder a estava olhando com os lábios arqueados, o ar de quem quer discordar, mas acabou apenas afastando a cadeira e foi pegar uma pasta no armário abarrotado de arquivos e de livros.

-O que é isso?

-Já ouviu falar na família Torreón?

Scully vasculhou o fundo da mente. Fazia muito tempo. Ainda era professora na Academia quando ouvira falar nas barbáries cometidas pelos Torreón.

-Sim, Mulder. Mas foi há sete ou oito anos atrás. Pensei que o FBI tivesse solucionado o caso.

-Pois é Scully. Minhas suspeitas são de que nem todos os Torreón foram detidos ou extintos. Você lembra de como Raul, Juan e Ramón seqüestraram aquelas mulheres com o intuito de copular com elas a fim de que sua linhagem não fosse extinta?

-Você acha... Mulder, você está falando de seqüestro e cativeiro. Não sei a que ponto isso pode ser um Arquivo X. Devíamos repassar o caso para o departamento de...

-Scully, como cientista você já deve ter ouvido falar no trágico final da aranha-macho depois que satisfaz os desejos da fêmea, não?

-Claro. Nem precisa ser cientista para saber disso. – concordou dando de ombros.

-Então observe a última página.

Obedecendo, Scully folheou o dossiê até chegar na fotografia de uma mulher que mais parecia uma múmia fossilizada.

-Amanda Roland estava com essa aparência seis horas depois de ter dado a luz a um descendente dos Torreón. Ficou completamente desidratada, como se o bebê tivesse lhe sugado todas as fontes de energia. Nenhum médico soube precisar o que ocorreu. Se não acredita, leia o laudo que acompanha a foto.

Scully engoliu em seco olhando a foto mais de perto.

-O mesmo aconteceu com Julie Dozier, outra vítima dos Torreón. – ele arrodeou sua cadeira e ficou olhando sua reação diante das fotos – Só que esta foi morta durante o contato carnal porque não era fértil o bastante.

-Cruzes, Mulder! Isso parece impossível!

-Scully, o FBI relatou a morte de dois Torreón, mas apenas o corpo de um permaneceu no necrotério, o outro corpo sumiu misteriosamente. O último deles escapou e meses depois sumiu com o bebê de Amanda Roland que estava sob custódia da justiça em uma clínica especial. Eles abafaram bem o caso, mas eu consegui obter alguns dados confidenciais e, pasme, o bebê era do sexo feminino com um desenvolvimento surpreendente de células.

-Ainda assim, o que leva você a crer que o caso Bob tem haver com o caso Torreón?

-De acordo com meus cálculos, a herdeira deve estar na fase da puberdade, precisando acasalar. Quem mais apropriado do que um homem jovem e sadio?

-Mulder, ela deve ter pouco mais de sete anos! Isso é biologicamente impossível! Uma criança de sete anos não tem condições de copular com um homem...

Ele balançava a cabeça sorrindo como um garoto.

-Acho que você já me entendeu.

Outra vez ele correu ao armário e pegou um mapa bastante manuseado e cheio de marcas de lápis de cor.

-Um xerife chamado Frank Santiago que trabalha na fronteira do México, localizou uma cabana estranha a dezessete quilômetros de Laredo, o local exato onde Bob sumiu. Aparentemente vive um homem solitário na cabana, mas Santiago jura que o viu realizando hábitos estranhos como, por exemplo, comendo carne de carneiro crua e invocando forças estranhas numa certa noite de lua crescente. Santiago jura que viu muitas coisas estranhas quando visitou a cabana, inclusive uma mulher de difícil descrição, deitada em uma cama como se fosse um vegetal.

Scully estava com os olhos arregalados de pavor ouvindo.

-Lhe digo que temos de investigar, Scully. Você não vai se arrepender.

Depois de um longo momento em silêncio ela finalmente fechou a pasta escondendo perfeitamente a admiração pela astúcia do parceiro que parecia mais interessado em se divertir do que outra coisa.

-Lembra dos Peacock? Aquilo não foi realmente divertido? – encorajou pegando o paletó na cadeira. – Vamos, Scully. Você vai gostar de voltar ao México.

-Parece que vai ser mesmo divertido.

**Laredo, 05:50 am.**

Scully estava dormindo. Só assim Mulder conseguia dirigir em paz sem ter que ficar ouvindo-a reclamar sobre a velocidade do veículo alugado.

Se havia uma coisa que ele sabia fazer bem era correr. Até mesmo a parceira resmungona se habituara com o seu jeito "estranho" de ser. Confiava o suficiente nele para relaxar a cabeça no vidro da porta e dormir.

Mulder olhava para ela com um sorriso nos lábios. A brava Agente Scully que questionava tudo, mas nunca deixava de segui-lo onde quer que fosse.

-Humm...! – ela se moveu abrindo os olhos e massageando o pescoço. Desconheceu a aridez das paragens desérticas – Por que paramos?

-Foi exatamente aqui onde a carreta de Bob tombou. – Mulder usava óculos escuros. Destravou a porta e desceu.

Scully imitou o gesto dele em colocar óculos escuros e saiu do carro atrás dele.

Havia um par de listas escuras do asfalto para dentro do mato. Marca de freada brusca e derrapagem.

-A carreta foi removida pelos peritos. – Mulder murmurou apontando para outras duas marcas de borracha no asfalto. Menores e mais finas. Quase imperceptíveis. – Parece que alguém colocou Bob para fora da estrada de propósito. Vê a marca de pneus largos e de sulcos mais abertos sob estas?

-Sim, dá para perceber. Mas creio que algum perito pode ter vindo em um jipe ou num carro de tração traseira.

-Está parecendo um carro-esporte. Que autoridade neste fim de mundo viria fazer uma investigação de carro-esporte, Scully?

Ela fez uma expressão com os olhos de quem duvida de sua teoria e acabou dizendo:

-O que estamos fazendo aqui se eles já viram tudo? E se eles viram tudo, devem ter visto estas marcas também, Mulder.

-Eles sempre esquecem algo.

Scully caminhou para o mato sobre a marca da frenagem e deu uma boa olhada ao redor.

-Bom, parece que desta vez eles não esqueceram nada. – refletiu se agachando para tocar o capim queimado com as pontas dos dedos.

-Tem certeza?

Descendo um pouco a encosta, Mulder apontou para um pedaço de tecido xadrez preso em um galho.

Scully ficou esperando ele voltar.

-O que achou?

-Pode ser do Bob ou do seqüestrador – ele deu de ombros pondo a pequena evidência dentro de um coletor de plástico que tirou do bolso da jaqueta. – De qualquer forma saberemos quando for chegada a hora.

Voltaram para o carro. Scully usava botas de cano curto e de salto quadrado. A calça de brim negra caia-lhe como uma luva. Obedecera ao parceiro que lhe pedira roupas leves e ao mesmo tempo resistentes. Não queriam chegar ao México parecendo Agentes Federais.

-Para onde vamos agora?

-Conhecer um pouco da pacata El Popo. – respondeu lhe estendendo o mapa. – Daqui até a cabana apontada no mapa por Santiago são dezessete quilômetros.

-Teremos ajuda? Algum tipo de reforço?

-Quando precisar de ajuda lembre-se de usar a sua feminilidade, Scully. Talvez seja essa toda ajuda de que precisamos.

Ela olhou diretamente para ele com curiosidade.

-Você sabe mais sobre os Torreón do que me disse, não sabe?

Mulder apenas sorriu girando a chave na ignição. Antes que ela colocasse o cinto, ele já estava acelerando.

**El Popo, 06:40 am.**

O xerife da cidade era um típico mexicano de bigode grande, usando um uniforme surrado e com uma velha arma no coldre. Pela idade já devia ter se aposentado.

Ele saiu do único estabelecimento aberto àquela hora. Um vento seco fazia a poeira levantar cada vez que passava um automóvel hora ou outra, mas quando o carro dos agentes freiou, o xerife fez uma careta e Scully fez outra.

-Ali está ele.

Mulder desceu do carro primeiro e com desenvoltura chegou junto do homem de mão estendida.

-Sou o Agente Mulder – se apresentou – E esta é a Agente Scully.

-Chegaram cedo. – observou Santiago olhando diretamente para Scully sem esconder a admiração. – Scully é uma mulher? Achei que fosse um homem.

Os dois agentes se entreolharam. Mulder controlou o sorriso, embora seus olhos falassem tudo.

-Er... Lamento te-lo decepcionado, xerife...

-Pelo contrário.

Mulder ainda zombava do embaraço dela, mas percebeu que o xerife a admirava. Fazia tempos que ele não via uma mulher de pele tão limpa, com olhos tão encantadores.

-Tem um lugar aonde podemos falar? – Mulder inflou o peito num sinal evidente de perturbação – Precisamos de todas as informações que tiver.

-Vamos voltar ao bar do Manoelito. Ele tem café quente ou tequila, se preferirem.

Scully foi na frente ao comando de Mulder que estendeu o braço acima de sua cabeça para lhe abrir a porta.

Parecia que usar bigode longo era um padrão para aqueles homens. Manoelito tinha a tez bronzeada, expressão de sono e um jeito de olhar tão indiscreto quanto o xerife.

Mulder se sentiu em território bravio com aqueles caras. Jamais iria imaginar que os mexicanos fossem adorar ver uma ruiva baixinha e estupidamente esguia logo às sete da manhã.

Contrariando as expectativas dele em refletir sobre a selvageria dos "brutos" anfitriões, Santiago foi no mínimo cavalheiro quando puxou a cadeira para Scully que sorriu começando a gostar do ar aborrecido do parceiro.

-Você notou algum movimento estranho na cabana dos Torreón? – perguntou ele procurando se concentrar no caso.

-Ele saiu mais vezes para caçar. Mas isso não significa que tenha hóspedes. Aquele velho tem mesmo hábitos estranhos.

-O que mais viu que pode nos servir de referência? Algum ruído? Algum pedido de socorro ou... Alguma roupa parecida com isto?

Mulder mostrou o saco plástico com o tecido.

Santiago observou a evidência e depois negou.

-Não, nada.

-Ele vem à cidade? – desta vez foi Scully quem falou.

O xerife degustou lentamente o som de sua voz. Depois de um momento, quando finalmente saiu do torpor acabou dizendo:

-Nunca o vi por aqui. Nem mesmo abastecendo o carro. Ele deve fazer seu próprio combustível, ou sei lá como aquele Corvette beberrão anda.

Os agentes se entreolharam aparentemente passivos.

-Ele tem um carro? – replicou Scully por fim.

-Sou um bom conhecedor de carros. É um Corvette Stingray 454, modelo setenta e um com tração traseira. Uma raridade.

O casal se entreolhou mais uma vez no momento em que Manoelito se aproximava para servir o café.

Scully tomou o seu com prazer. Estava com sono, precisava despertar.

-Vocês acham que ele seqüestrou o americano? Têm alguma prova disso? E se seqüestrou, acham que ele ainda pode estar vivo?

-É o que vamos saber. – Mulder se levantou convencido.

Scully engoliu às pressas o resto do café e o xerife empalideceu.

-Você tem um plano? – perguntou ele nos calcanhares de Mulder.

-Nenhum. Você tem?

-Vamos até lá assim? A troco de nada?

-Precisamos de você para autorizar uma abordagem, já que não estamos em nossa jurisdição.

Santiago já começava a se arrepender em ter se metido com aquele casal de malucos. Pensou em desistir, mas já era tarde. Ao volante, a ruiva parecia mais decidida do que o parceiro.

**09:30 am.**

O rancho dos Torreón ficava bem depois da descida do rio. Um pouco para dentro da floresta de acesso difícil e tortuoso.

As copas das árvores fechavam a entrada do sol dando ao lugar um aspecto mórbido e assustador.

Apesar da aridez de El Popo, as paragens por ali eram um pouco mais verdejantes por conta da irrigação do solo pelo rio.

Santiago demonstrava conhecer bem o caminho, já que estava ali pela terceira vez. Mas parecia assustado, premeditando os próximos acontecimentos.

Mulder por sua vez continuava passivo, mastigando as inseparáveis sementes de girassol.

-Aqui é o mais próximo que podemos ficar. – Santiago disse de repente ao se debruçar sobre Scully.

Ela brecou o carro fazendo uma nuvem de poeira subir na estrada pouco usada, enquanto Mulder já abria a porta para descer.

Scully tirou a arma do coldre escondido sob a camisa azul de flanela e seguiu pelo mato atrás do parceiro.

-Temos que chegar mais perto – disse Mulder - Scully vá pelo outro lado. E Você vem comigo.

Scully agradeceu intimamente por Mulder levar o xerife. Já não agüentava mais o homem respirando em sua nuca enquanto dirigia.

Separaram-se quando já podiam ter um contato visual da cabana. Parecia quieta e isolada.

Scully arrodeou pelo lado do cercado. Mulder e o xerife avançaram mais rápido, favorecidos pelos arbustos.

Assim que alcançou uma janela velha e embaciada, ele olhou para dentro, mas não viu muita coisa além de uma mesa tosca de madeira.

Santiago indicou uma fenda na parede, de onde vira alguma coisa da primeira vez e Mulder foi espiar.

Completa desordem lá dentro. Não havia muito que ver a não ser uma cama vazia e um fogão à lenha.

Scully já havia percorrido os arredores do rancho. Encontrou o Corvette azul todo machucado e com marcas de tinta vermelha no pára-choque.

Mulder só notou que Santiago não estava mais do seu lado quando olhou por sobre o ombro. Considerou o receio do xerife e preferiu ir sozinho.

Com toda cautela, ele subiu os degraus do terraço afastando a porta para entrar na cabana. Precisou se acostumar com a obscuridade e antes que conseguisse definir alguma coisa, foi atingido na nuca e desmaiou.

Scully não pretendia se demorar na revista ao Corvette, mas quando viu uma roupa que poderia ser de Bob, ela abriu a porta e se debruçou sobre o banco do motorista para apanha-la. Neste momento duas mãos firmes a empurraram com toda força e ela tentou reagir, mas a porta do carro foi trancada por fora e ela viu um homem enorme, usando macacão jeans com camisa xadrez lá fora olhando-a de modo frio.

-Ei! – Scully ficou de joelhos sobre o banco e esmurrou o vidro espelhado.

Não muito convencido de que ela permaneceria ali, Juan Torreón arrodeou o Corvette e com espantosa facilidade o deslocou na direção do rio.

Scully esmurrava o vidro, batia com os pés na porta tentando de alguma maneira escapar. A descida até o rio era íngrime e o Corvette não encontrou dificuldade em mergulhar enchendo-se de água rapidamente.

Juan Torreón voltou para a cabana satisfeito com o resultado. Estava livre da moça, agora iria dar seqüência ao que realmente importava.

Ele não ouviu o zunido das balas atravessando a água, nem ficou para ver a agente ruiva emergir no limite do seu fôlego com a expressão de poucos amigos.

Mesmo molhada até os ossos e com a respiração difícil, ela avançou para a cabana esquecendo completamente a cautela e disposta a transpor todos os obstáculos à frente.

Mas a cabana estava vazia, exceto pelo cadáver fossilizado de Bob Madison que certamente depois do uso, fora descartado como um objeto qualquer. A aparência dele era exatamente igual ao que ela vira nas fotos de Amanda Roland.

Na obscuridade, Scully procurou por todos os estreitos cômodos alguma pista que a levasse até os Torreón e localizou um alçapão perto do fogão, mas toda sua urgência sumiu quando ouviu o click de uma arma sendo engatilhada às suas costas.

-Você não pode fazer nada. A esta hora eles já devem estar acasalando.

Scully engoliu em seco reconhecendo a voz de Santiago.

Imediatamente ela ergueu as mãos no ar e se voltou.

-Surpresa em me ver?

-Nada mais me surpreende. – respondeu ainda de joelhos perto do alçapão. – Onde está Mulder?

-Sem perguntas. Você só vai obedecer. Eu sabia que você atrapalharia assim que a vi. As mulheres costumam ser mais espertas do que os homens.

-Você também é um Torreón? Você é Raul, acertei? Então isso explica o desaparecimento do corpo no necrotério. Li isso no relatório.

-Parece que sabe de muita coisa.

-Não o suficiente.

-E deve permanecer assim. Agora solte a arma bem devagar.

Ela concordou. Se inclinou estendendo o braço e soltando a arma bem à frente do corpo.

-Não era para ser assim. Só precisávamos de um homem fértil numa única noite de lua crescente. Só que este idiota era estéril. Morreu antes mesmo de perceber. Mas acredito que o seu namorado seja o homem que procuramos. Pelo modo como o corpo dele reage junto ao seu, senti o cheiro dos hormônios no ar. É uma pena que esse acasalamento vá deixa-la viúva...

Santiago sorria divertindo-se. Scully imaginou que espécie de homem era ele para usar de artifício tão baixo a fim de atrair um parceiro para a sobrinha. Exatamente como a aranha faz com o macho antes de usa-lo e mata-lo.

-Se vocês necessitam tanto assim dar continuidade a sua linhagem por que não acasalam entre si? – ela questionou procurando se manter imóvel. – Pelo que pude perceber, há uma grande mutação acontecendo. Uma criança normal nunca teria condições de procriar, mas vocês provam que são realmente diferentes. De onde vêm? O que são?

-Eu disse sem perguntas. Lamento ter que deixa-la em dúvidas.

Um movimento se fez sob o pé de Scully. Era Juan abrindo o alçapão para olhar. Foi a distração de que ela precisava para rolar no assoalho empoeirado e apanhar a arma.

Santiago ergueu a arma com o intuito de atirar, mas Scully acertou primeiro uma bala bem entre os seus olhos e ele tombou para trás pesadamente indo cair sobre a mesa que espatifou com o seu peso.

Juan já fechava o alçapão por dentro. Não podia permitir que nada atrapalhasse seu propósito.

Scully se desesperou em tentar abrir por fora. Pensou em atirar, mas desistiu e saiu em busca de outra passagem.

Arrodeou a cabana onde descobriu outro alçapão velho, cheio de ramagens. Tinha um cadeado enferrujado por fora e este cedeu à primeira bala de sua automática.

-Mulder!

Em desespero, imaginando se ele estaria bem, Scully desceu os degraus quebrados no escuro.

-Mulder!

Parou no cômodo abafado, cheio de teias de aranha. Duas velas acesas iluminavam uma pedra onde Mulder estava deitado. Havia uma imagem grotesca de algum deus venerado por aquelas horrendas criaturas que não se pareciam com humanos. A mulher era gigantesca, com uma deformidade terrível no corpo. Uma espécie de obesidade que a fazia quase se arrastar.

Scully não pensou duas vezes em atirar. A visibilidade não era boa, mas ela se postou diante da pedra como se seu corpo frágil pudesse impedir aquela "coisa" que avançava em sua direção.

-Fique longe dele! – exclamou atirando na criatura decidida a chegar junto de Mulder.

Juan Torreón não tinha mais a expressão de um homem. Seu rosto estava desfigurado. Os olhos amarelos, o nariz soltando um tipo de fumaça como um demônio. As balas não o afetavam. Atravessaram seu corpo, uma delas ficou no meio de sua testa e ele apenas se retardou um pouco.

Scully ficou sem balas. Olhou em volta procurando algo para usar como arma. Achou uma tora de madeira e com ela ameaçou os dois:

-Experimente chegar perto e eu arrebento a sua cara!

Juan pagou para ver. A brava agente usou força e habilidade nos golpes. Como uma leoa, Scully percebeu que eles recuavam até ficarem juntos. E de repente aconteceu o inesperado; seus corpos grotescos se fundiram em um e a criatura ficou ainda maior. Tanto que sua cabeça tocou no teto.

Estava tudo acabado! Pensou Scully se debruçando sobre Mulder para abraça-lo e exclamando:

-Para trás! Fiquem longe dele! Fiquem longe de nós!

Uma luz incandescente formou um espectro que a deixou momentaneamente desorientada. Baixou a cabeça enterrando o rosto nos cabelos do parceiro ainda desacordado e assim ficou por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade.

Foi a luz do sol que surgiu timidamente. Scully viu a fresta de luz, depois uma sombra desaparecendo.

Estivera a ponto de defender o parceiro com a própria vida, mesmo sabendo que não era páreo para eles, mas não entendeu porque tinham ido embora se poderiam facilmente te-la derrotado.

-Oh, Mulder...! – rouca, ela se afastou dele e viu seus olhos se abrirem.

-Scully...

-Você está bem? Eles machucaram você? Oh meu Deus, Mulder... – ansiosa, percorreu as mãos pelo corpo dele só agora se dando conta de que ele estava despido.

-Estou com... frio...

Embaraçada, ela libertou seu pulso esquerdo e viu as roupas dele no chão. Tentou se refazer rapidamente do susto e colocou a roupa em cima de sua masculinidade.

-Vai se sentir bem assim que se vestir.

Mulder também corou de vergonha. Mas Scully já saía colocando um novo cartucho de balas na arma.

Refeita do susto e se sentindo capaz de qualquer coisa ela olhou ao redor.

Quando Mulder surgiu nas escadas meio cambaleante ela se apressou e foi ajuda-lo.

-Conseguiu encontrar Bob?

-Sim... Ou o que restou dele.

Mulder se apoiava nela até o terraço. Estava estranhamente fraco, com a cabeça tonta da pancada, mas alguma coisa embrulhava o seu estômago.

-Você está bem? Hein? Se sente bem? Está conseguindo me ver?

-Uhum! – feliz por ter as mãos dela cuidando do seu corpo, Mulder parou olhando-a nos olhos. Scully segurava seu rosto com ambas as mãos e por um momento ficaram assim.

-Precisamos de um telefone...

-Scully...

Ela se deteve quando ele segurou o seu pulso. Parecia outra mulher, com os cabelos desgrenhados e úmidos, o colo arfante de onde era possível ver o contorno de seu sutiã pela camiseta molhada. Tantas e tantas vezes ela já o salvara da morte antes, mas agora parecia que o destino trabalhara em seu favor, como se só a força dela pudesse tira-lo do perigo.

-Você me salvou. – disse por fim ainda segurando sua mão fria - Jamais teria conseguido sem você. Obrigado.

Scully ficou sem jeito diante do olhar dele. Tudo o que queria era sair dali o mais depressa possível.

-Vem Mulder. Vamos para o carro e tentar falar da cidade. Eles podem estar por aí nos espreitando.

Mulder concordou imediatamente. Apoiou-se no seu corpo frágil pela trilha estreita até o carro ao sol e se acomodou com um gemido de dor.

Scully manobrou no estrito espaço sem se dar conta de que estava tremendo e fazendo o carro estancar.

Ele ficou recostado olhando-a dirigir e tomar as decisões. Não estava em condições de raciocinar ainda, por isso preferiu ficar quieto, sentindo como Scully estava diferente.

**06:31 pm.**

As autoridades locais juntamente com uma equipe especial do FBI vasculharam toda floresta em busca dos Torreón.

O Corvette azul foi resgatado do fundo do rio, os corpos de Bob Madison e do xerife Frank Santiago partiram para Quântico, na Virgínia a fim de serem periciados. Toda cabana foi minuciosamente revistada. Coletaram objetos, restos de comida e uma substância estranha, parecida com sêmen humano.

Scully se sentia exausta quando finalmente recebeu a notícia de que poderia ir para um hotel em El Popo por aquela noite e descansar.

Mulder fora medicado de emergência. No seu sangue havia algum tipo de anfetamina misturado com alta dose de Estrógeno. Sem condições de acompanhar Scully pela tarde, teve que se contentar quando ela veio ao seu quarto ver se já estava bem.

Ele estava ao telefone, mas desligou assim que a viu.

-Era o Skinner. Nenhum rastro dos Torreón. Mas ele garantiu que desta vez o corpo de Raul chegou a Quântico e que vai ficar lá bem vigiado.

-Como você se sente?

-Bem melhor. Estranhamente aceso. Se é que me entende...

Ela sorriu se sentado ao lado dele na cama. Mulder estava de jeans e camiseta. Cedeu mais espaço e ela se recostou pegando a mão dele.

-Desta vez eles escaparam. Mas algo me diz que ainda vamos vê-los. – ele murmurou.

-Devem esta a caminho de um novo lar. Algum lugar seguro onde possam planejar tudo de novo. Desta vez sem a preciosa ajuda de Raul. Se é que eles não obtiveram êxito e ela foi fertilizada por você.

-Por mim? Scully, eu teria sabido.

-Eles encontraram vestígios de sêmen, Mulder. Isso significa que você vai ter que coletar uma amostra para comparação.

-O quê?

-Não queremos que você seja o responsável pela fabricação em massa daquelas aberrações.

Ele ficou corado de contrariedade enquanto Scully saía da cama.

-Procuraremos o laboratório assim que chegarmos.

-Que ironia! – reclamou ficando de joelhos sobre a cama – Toda minha vida fiquei imaginando como seriam meus filhos e como seria a mãe deles, mas nunca pensei em algo tão grotesco.

Scully se deteve na porta com a mão na maçaneta.

-É... Não foi nada divertido.

Ela voltou para o quarto onde se refrescou e sentou na cama para começar o relatório no notebook.

Estava concentrada digitando quando ouviu bater e Mulder entrou cauteloso, ainda descalço e inquieto.

-Acho que lhe devo algumas explicações. – justificou se sentando na poltrona diante dela.

Scully sentou sobre os calcanhares. Estava com o cabelo molhado e de roupão.

-Estou ouvindo.

-Tinha razão quando disse que eu sabia mais sobre os Torreón do que havia contado. Um amigo meu, responsável pelas informações confidenciais deste caso me disse que não é possível detê-los. Se sobrar um deles, vai tentar se procriar a qualquer custo. Se for homem, vai procurar uma mulher. Se for mulher, vai procurar um homem. Eles não vão parar. Seja aqui, seja em outro lugar.

-Então você sabia que nenhum de nós conseguiria detê-los. E mesmo assim pôs nossas vidas em risco. Pelo prazer de ver como eram? Saber se eram alienígenas ou não? Mulder, como pode ser tão infantil? Isso quase custou-lhe a vida!

-Mas você me salvou, Scully. Eles tiveram medo de você. Perceberam que há alguém que pode com eles. Por isso fugiram.

-Está errado. Alguma coisa deve ter impelido eles de volta ao mundo de onde vieram. Eu os vi se fundirem em um e depois sumir naquela luz. Não sei como poderia tê-los afugentado. Gritando é que não foi.

-Foram seus hormônios de fêmea.

Ela deu um riso desdenhoso fingindo concordar.

-Mulder, vai dormir. Foi um dia bem cheio.

-Não acredita em mim?

-Às essas alturas eu acredito em qualquer coisa. Mas estou muito cansada e preciso terminar este relatório antes de pegarmos a estrada. Preciso pôr alguma coisa convincente nele ou você sabe os resultados.

-Scully, não devia ficar triste quando falamos na sua fertilidade. Você é uma mulher fértil. Aquelas criaturas estão em mutação. Estão ficando fortes e percebem o perigo de longe. Perceberam o perigo em você. Por isso foram embora sem machucá-la.

-Impossível Mulder! Você conhece meu caso. Sabe que eles tiraram todos os meus óvulos. Sabe o que foi feito deles. Preciso lembra-lo do câncer? Da abdução e da fracassada tentativa de inseminação?

-E o que eu lhe disse, você lembra?

Ela conteve um soluço. Como poderia esquecer o que ele dissera? Suas palavras ainda eram vivas na memória, como se ele acabasse de proferi-las. E fora a partir delas que Scully passara a acreditar no milagre. Um milagre que não vinha, mesmo depois de inúmeras tentativas fracassadas.

Mulder pegou suavemente o seu queixo e a fez encara-lo. - Scully... No que você acredita?

-Eu acredito em Deus, Mulder. Acredito que exista uma força maior que nos impele na prática do bem ou do mal. Mas sou uma mulher demasiadamente racional, tenho uma formação acadêmica muito rígida e padrões de comportamento fora do comum. Acredito quando você me expõe um caso de difícil solução, mas me obrigo a explica-lo dentro da ciência que eu conheço. Acredito quando você diz que vamos ficar bem, mas não posso mais mentir para mim mesma e continuar tendo falsas esperanças... Lamento...!

Mulder concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Aos poucos ficou de pé e deixou o quarto.

Scully ficou imóvel pensando no que ele dissera, com o som da própria voz ecoando nos ouvidos até que se inclinou para frente com as mãos no rosto e chorou silenciosamente.

Mulder assistia tv quando ouviu bater. Saiu da cama, desligou o aparelho e viu Scully no corredor com os enormes olhos assustados.

-O que foi? Você está bem?

-Me deixa entrar...

-Claro. – ele lhe deu espaço. Foi com surpresa que a viu subir em sua cama e se encolher soluçando.

-Scully... O que foi? – perguntou assustado.

-Nada, Mulder...

Preocupado, ele chegou junto dela e a afagou nos cabelos.

-Está me assustando.

-... Só estou com medo...

-Foi sobre o que eu falei? Estamos nisso juntos e você sabe. Não vou deixar que nada te aconteça.

-Posso pedir uma coisa...?

-O que quiser. Sou todo seu.

-Me abrace. Só um pouco. Só até eu dormir.

Com o coração aos saltos ele obedeceu. Escorregou para junto dela e a envolveu com seu par de braços fortes e protetores.

-Oh!

-Shiii! Tudo bem, Scully. Amanhã vamos para casa e tudo isso terá ficado para trás. Não pense mais.

-Tudo vai voltar ao normal, não é?

Ele colou os lábios macios no seu ouvido e sussurrou:

-Como antes. Eu prometo.

Fim.


End file.
